


Your Wine-Stained Lips

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dickiebird.” Oh, there was no mistaking his intentions now, and Dick’s eyelashes lowered as Jason’s weight shifted on the bed. He leaned down towards Dick's splayed out body, hovering mere inches away from his face waiting expectantly as their breaths intermingled in the distance.</p><p>Jaydickweek Day 6 prompt: First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wine-Stained Lips

They’d drank enough wine for the headiness to relax them, the subtle tension and the edge of it slipping away. The date had been _pleasant_ , no sudden supervillains appearing, no crime to stop, and it’d been just them, Dick and Jason, away from Gotham.

“No cellphones,” Jason had whispered, breath hot as it ghosted along his ear, fingers curling about Dick’s and intertwining them. Dick’s baby blues had slid shut willingly, an airy sigh escaping his parted lips as the phone had dropped onto the plush upholstery of the car seats, forgotten as chapped lips sealed over his, coaxing him to respond. And _oh_ , he had. He allowed Jason’s calloused fingers to deftly dip beneath the hem of his shirt, tacit permission to skate up the contours of his ribcage with a touch so feather-light it left Dick shivering, the short hairs along his arms and the back of his neck prickling on end.

That had been earlier this afternoon, after eating at a tiny, dingy diner that screamed _Jason_ with its thirty percent discount _delectable_ cheesecake thanks to the flirtatious wink Jason had thrown at the kind old lady who ran it and the sinfully greasy burgers they had devoured ravenously before hitting the road. And now, _now_ – they were at a hotel where the walls were dirt-thin and the beds lumpy, and there was a rose sticking out of the plastic bottle he’d just drained an hour ago that Jason had managed to appear with a flourish from the confines of his jacket to present to him.

“Don’t trust the bedsheets,” grunted Jason, and Dick giggled a little, voice breathy, falling back onto where the aforementioned leather jacket was neatly laid out for this very purpose. The television they’d been watching was still playing the shitty chick flick Jason had picked out – and maybe it was a good choice after all, as the sounds blurred distantly into background noise. If it had been Dick’s choice, it would have been some superhero film, and right about now there would have been explosions and Dick whooping and a lot of Jason scoffing at the clichéd fight scenes and the lack of danger. But now – Jason was staring at him like the universe had narrowed down to only the two of them and Dick could feel his heart throbbing in his throat, fluttery and shaky like a bird’s wings rapidly beating in the confines of his too-tight chest.

“Jay,” he whispered, and god, his throat was so dry that it came out more like a hoarse croak, but Jason’s eyes darkened all the same, even as two fingers slowly stroked the pulse point in his wrist.

“Dickiebird.” Oh, there was no mistaking his intentions now, and Dick’s eyelashes lowered as Jason’s weight shifted on the bed. He leaned down towards Dick's splayed out body, hovering mere inches away from his face waiting expectantly as their breaths intermingled in the distance.

Dick closed the gap. He surged up, faster than he had initially gauged, and their teeth knocked together audibly. He blushed a little, embarrassment filling him, but then Jason chuckled softly, a soft, slow exhalation of amusement following the sharp intake of surprised breath, and then Dick’s arms wrapped about his neck, pulling him down on top of him. Jason’s mouth opened willingly, and Dick’s tongue probed in shyly, tasted the expensive cognac Jason had pulled out all the stops for and the velvet taste of the truffles that were Dick's contribution.

The tastes complemented each other, like the way their bodies fit against each other like puzzle pieces. Jason hadn’t smoked anything for the duration of the road trip they’d been on for the past three days, but Dick felt like he was still addicted, and a soft whine escaped his parted lips. Jason’s tongue slid wetly against his, cautious, wary, as if afraid that he was going to fuck it up the way he thought he always did.

Dick wouldn’t permit him to think like that. Not tonight, not ever. He moaned again, a little louder this time, trying to signal that Jason was doing well, arched his head further up to slot his mouth perfectly against Jason’s once more. Jason shivered, and a hand sank into the soft strands of Dick’s hair, tried to cup his head the way Dick liked it, the way Dick had told him softly how to when the relationship was unfamiliar new, the admission vulnerable and shaky.

Jason’s broader body bracketed his, fully pressing him to the mattress, and they were head to head, hip to hip, and Dick whimpered softly as Jason managed to introduce the hint of teeth, nipping his bottom lip, sucking hard enough to hint at the possessiveness Dick knew Jason had plenty of. Then he was pulling away, and Dick swallowed noisily as they both panted for air, chests heavily rising and falling and slightly out of tandem. Jason’s dilated eyes were all pupil now, and Dick could see his own face in them, eyes wide and swollen lips parted, and the thought had his groin tingling with heat and anticipation.

Jason’s tongue darted out to swipe over his own lips, wetting them with a subtle flick that had Dick’s eyes tracking the motion. Then his hand trailed over Dick’s cheek, let the rasp of unshaven stubble prickle his palms. Dick closed his eyes, let his head loll into a fold of Jason’s jacket, sighed dreamily as Jason straddled him, and waited for the brush of uncertain lips over his mouth once more. He did not wait long, this time allowing Jason’s tongue to press into his mouth. He groaned wordlessly as Jason’s hips rocked against his once before jerking to an unwanted stop as if he were restraining himself. Dick frowned into the kiss, let his hand trail down Jason’s chest and stop at the buckle of his jeans, fingers hooking into the waistline and tugging to get his lover’s attention.

“Off,” he requested softly, and Jason swallowed loudly, before sitting back on his haunches. Dick watched hazily, content to wait as Jason fumbled with his belt buckle, cursing as his fingers slipped clumsily over the touch of cool metal. Dick laughed softly, sitting up when Jason was turning red-faced from embarrassment.

“Allow me?” he asked softly, and Jason sputtered briefly before acquiescing with a jerky nod of his head. Then Dick leaned forward, indulging him in a slow, sweet kiss as his fingers slid the first section of leather free from metal, tugging until the belt had slipped from every loop of his lover’s jeans. As if uncertain of where to place his hands, Jason trailed his fingers up Dick’s arms before palming at his still clothed chest. He shuddered as Dick popped the button of his jeans. The sound of the zipper unfurling seemed to echo in the room, the movie fading to white noise. Humming, Dick let his palm press fully against Jason’s groin, tugging him in by his shirt collar to keep him from jerking back in surprise. Breath expelled itself from Jason’s lungs in an unsteady rush of air at the feel of fingers palming the evidence of his arousal.

“ _Dick_ ,” he managed, clenching his jaw at the wave of heat threatening to consume his senses. Even when he pulled away, Dick followed after, pressing tiny, nipping kisses up his jawline, swaying towards him like they were magnets.

“Let me suck you off,” breathed Dick, fingers slipping into Jason’s open fly to squeeze his member through a thin layer of cotton, and Jason gasped into the kiss, his loudest groan yet making its way past his lips.

“N-no,” he ground out through his teeth. Dick frowned a little, rolling heated flesh in his cupped hand, and Jason was helpless but to rock into the sinful pressure of his fingers.

“Why not?” he murmured. “Want you to come, Jaybird. You’ll last longer that way.” He pulled back slightly, giving Jason a reassuring smile. “I promise I’m good with my mouth,” he teased, and Jason snorted, the tension in his shoulders melting away.

“I – ok,” he relented softly, and Dick nuzzled his cheek, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead as gentle thanks. Then Jason’s hips rose as Dick’s fingers pulled down his jeans, helped him to wriggle out of them. Inhaling deeply as Dick kissed down his chest, Jason watched breathlessly as Dick’s lips fluttered over his sternum and down the center of his abdomen. Fingers played with the trail of hair from his navel and down beneath the hem of his boxers, and where they touched Dick’s mouth followed shortly after.

“Sit back,” hummed Dick, sparing him an easy smile. He pushed Jason backwards lightly – letting him fall back as Dick squirmed his way out from beneath him, before dropping his head down to mouth at his covered cock. Jason groaned, eyes closing at the sensation as Dick’s tongue flicked out to linger wetly against the outline of his cockhead, before blowing cool air over the patch of dampness quickly spreading at the tip. Jason hissed, fingers curling in the rumpled strands of Dick’s hair.

“ _Dick_ ,” he whined softly, eyes squeezing shut. “Quit _teasing_.” Dick laughed, snapping the elastic of the boxers playfully.

“Sorry,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to his navel in apology. “I got too lost in you.” Then he tugged the boxers down, groaning as Jason’s member sprung upwards, bobbing slightly in the cool air of the room. Dick licked his lips expectantly, eyes darting up to check Jason’s expression. It was a little anxious, most definitely turned on – and Dick’s eyes softened as Jason uncertainly stroked his hair back, blunt fingernails scraping against his scalp pleasantly.

“You’re so _big_ ,” he purred, and okay, maybe he was exaggerating slightly and saying it for Jason’s benefit, but Jason was certainly thicker than him. The compliment seemed to sooth his nerves, and Jason minutely relaxed in relief, still stroking Dick’s head tentatively.

“Yeah?” he asked throatily, and Dick smiled up at him, fingers curling about the flushed member to steady it.

“Why would I lie about something like this, Little Wing?” he crooned. His tongue flicked out to circle the head, before licking a long, tortuous stripe up the length of the shaft. Jason’s breath caught in a choked moan, watching with huge dilated eyes as Dick wet his lips and sucked the head into his mouth. He bobbed his head, taking as much of his length as he could, groaning sharply as Jason’s hips thrusted abruptly into his mouth, cutting off his air.

“I – shit, sorry,” managed Jason, but Dick only sucked harder in response, a hand curling about Jason’s hips to encourage him, moaning loudly even with Jason’s length sliding deep into his throat. He looked up at Jason through his fringe, gaze burning – and Jason caught on, hips finding a slow rhythm as he pushed Dick’s bangs up so that he could see Dick’s expression as his cock slid between the older man’s lips. It was wet, it was filthy, and Dick allowed himself to be a little sloppy, a little loud as he hollowed his cheeks when some saliva dribbled onto his chin.

He pulled back, let Jason fuck his throat, humming so that the vibrations would drive him wilder. The slide of heated flesh and the taste of salt and sweat had Dick palming at his own groin, whimpering at the slide of Jason’s hips and the fingers tentatively holding the back of his head in place. Dick’s nose briefly buried into the thick curls of Jason’s treasure trail, throat working around the slide of his shaft, and Jason’s movements became hurried, more erratic, and Dick swore he could feel the member in his mouth throb even as his tongue curled around the glans.

“ _Dick_ ,” gasped Jason brokenly, and Dick was able to change the angle of his head enough to glance up at him through wet, hazy eyes, knowing he looked disheveled. His lips clamped around the base of Jason’s cock – and then crying out, Jason thrusted in one more time, spurting into the velvet heat, held Dick firmly to his pelvis as he crested his orgasm. Two spurts shot over the back of his tongue, salty and undeniably bitter, but Dick didn’t care, only suckled harder, still bobbing his head and swallowing the taste of Jason down. He succeeded in coaxing one more pulsing burst of come from Jason, and then Dick was pulling off, a thread of saliva connecting his puffy lips to Jason’s cockhead, until he swiped his tongue over his lips to break it.

“ _Babe_ ,” murmured Jason, sagging back. Dick smiled dizzily, licked his lips once more.

“Good?” he whispered, and Jason gave him an incredulous look.

“Better than every fucking wet dream I had of you _combined_ ,” he responded hoarsely. His fingers grazed Dick’s plump, slick lips apologetically. “You –you didn’t have to swallow.”

“Wanted to,” croaked Dick, saw the flare of residual heat in Jason’s eyes in how _wrecked_ his voice was. He swayed forward, managed to stop himself in time, reminding himself that not _everyone_ liked being able to taste their come in his kisses. Yet Jason's eyes flared, as if preparing himself internally, then surged forward. His build easily dropped Dick’s pliant and willing body back onto the rumpled jacket, pressing him down into the bed. His tongue delved into Dick’s mouth, tasting himself for what was several seconds but felt like years, then was pulling back, a faint expression of not-quite distaste tinging his face.

“Shit,” he grunted. “That’s bitter.” Dick couldn’t help himself; he laughed, pushing himself up and winding a hand about Jason’s neck.

“It’s _semen_ , Jay, it’s not chocolate mousse.” His expression was fond, lightly exasperated and teasing, and Jason scoffed at him. He leaned over him and towards the bed table, and Dick heard the clink of the cognac bottle as Jason reached for it.

“Palate cleanser?” he asked wryly, offering the bottle. Dick smiled at him, raised his hand to accept it, but then Jason was bringing it towards his own lips, tipping the contents into his mouth. Understanding what he wanted, Dick’s face split into a wide grin, leaning forward to catch Jason’s lips with his own. Some of the cognac spilled down his chin, trickling down the column of his neck, but the crisp taste hit his tongue, and Dick sighed heavenly, swallowing the proffered liquid and pulling Jason back on top of him.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, his words breathy and light, canting his hips up to remind Jason he hadn’t come yet. Jason shuddered and rocked back, breaths hitching.

“I – anything.” He pressed a chaste kiss to the bare skin of Dick’s neck. “Whatever you want.” Dick frowned at him.

“I’m a switch Jay; I’m happy with either. What about you?” He nuzzled Jason’s cheek, heard the younger man laugh roughly with amusement, the slight heave of his chest telling.

“Dickie, I’ve been fantasizing about this for years, I just want to make it good for you. I don’t give a fuck over whether I’m on top or on the bottom.”

“Well, what’re you more comfortable with?” asked Dick, curling his head into the crook of Jason’s shoulder. When Jason just shrugged and awkwardly stroked his back, Dick rolled his eyes.

“I have a proposition,” he hummed, his tone light but seductive, and the rhythm of Jason’s touches faltered slightly.

“Planning on sharing?”

“I think,” murmured Dick, flopping back to fully rest on the bed once more, watched Jason through lowered lashes. “That you should get me out of these clothes. Then get me nice and open for your cock. And maybe if you’re up for a second round – you can let me work _you_ over.”

“That,” growled Jason deeply, and Dick shivered at the vibrations of his chest. “Sounds like a plan.” His fingers skimmed up Dick’s loose button down, working down even as Dick tugged Jason’s shirt over his head. With Jason fully nude, Dick tossed the shirt somewhere as Jason slid his shirt down his shoulders, nuzzling every inch of newly exposed skin. When he had fully divested him of it, Dick let it slip off his arms, sighing as Jason’s hands finally – _finally_ freed his cock from the confines of his own pants. He held the weight of it in his palm, cradling it, and the heat of his calloused fingers had Dick whining softly as Jason gave an experimental stroke.

“Have – have you –” Dick broke off the last of his question with a soft gasp as Jason’s thumb pressed at his cockhead, smearing precome all over his shaft.

“Not – not with another guy,” Jason admitted reluctantly, face reddening. Dick kissed him sweetly for his honesty.

“S’ok,” he mumbled into his lover’s mouth. The taste of cognac was more potent now, and he let it cloud his mind. He fumbled around in Jason’s jacket pockets, searching for the lube he knows he saw Jason palm at some point in preparation for this earlier. “Just use a lot of it,” he breathed, pressing the packet into Jason’s free hand.

“I know _that_ ,” grumbled Jason slightly, though there was no bite behind the words. “Just never – just usually on the receiving end.”

Dick blinked up at him. “ _What_?” he asked, sitting up in surprise, before a low moan escaped his chest when Jason did _something_ with his wrist that had his cock thickening. Jason growled lowly.

“Look – Roy and I – we messed around a bit, okay? Nothing serious,” he hissed, eyes flickering away. “Can we not talk about that right now?”

Dick was all too happy to agree. As great as Roy was – they did not need to be dredging up their mutual comrade (and apparently friend with benefits) when the night had been going so well. Instead he draped his arms over Jason’s shoulders, blushing as he kicked his pants and boxers over the side of the bed.

“Kiss me?” he asked softly, tilting his head up willingly, and Jason said nothing, already lowering his head down to meet his lips yet again. Dick arched up against him, spreading his legs wider until they could bracket Jason’s waist. The kisses shared between them quickly deepened, Dick’s gasp muffled when he felt knuckles nudging behind his balls and a slick thumb rubbing against his hole.

“Jay,” mumbled Dick, hissing a little as his legs wrapped around Jason’s tapered waist, ankles locking behind the small of his back. “I – it’s been awhile –” he whimpered when Jason’s finger dipped in. His breath rushed out in a gust of air, eyes clenching shut. It was hardly an intrusion – but the anticipation and the feel of Jason encasing him, curled about his form and blocking out the dim lamplight from the cheap hotel bulbs, had Dick’s head spinning, his member leaking another wave of fresh precome.

“Tell –” Jason swallowed thickly. “Tell me what to do,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Dick’s, and for a moment, they breathed each other’s air.

“Just go slow,” managed Dick softly, groaning when Jason’s finger slipped in deeper, clenching tightly as it probed shallowly. God, his fingers were _thick_ , Dick thought coherently, and he was unable to hide a full body shudder as he felt the presence of more lube being smeared around Jason’s finger and the circumference of his hole. He knew his face was probably flushed, cheeks burning red and sweaty, and he buried his face in a bundled grip of Jason’s jacket, deeply inhaling the lingering scent of weeks old cigarettes and gunpowder and something that was purely and quintessentially _Jason_. A twist of the same finger had Dick squirming, breath hitching when it crooked inside him.

The slide of his finger was easier now, and Dick whimpered for the indecent sounds of it plunging in and out of him, faster now, as Jason kissed up the exposed dip of his collarbone and neck, lapped and suckled gently at the skin where the cognac stained his skin.

“ _Jay_ ,” gasped Dick, eyes widening and back arching when he felt the telltale spread of Jason adding a second. He quivered as he felt his muscles loosening under Jason’s touch, keening when they crooked inside him, brushing _something_ that set his nerves alight and sparks zinging down his spine. “ _There_ ,” he panted, whined as his legs parted even more.

“The way you taste and feel,” mumbled Jason into the crook of his neck. “ _Fuck_ , Dickie.” His fingers twisted, scissoring him open. Dick moaned, his cock hardening as emboldened and slippery fingers pushed past his rim, spreading him open for the person who made him weak-kneed and gripped him like he’d never let go.

“ _More_.” Dick surged up against him, grunting as his cock bumped against Jason’s. Their hips ground together, his breath hissing out as Jason’s fingers prodded deeper. “I can take it, Little Wing,” He twisted upwards, keening at the stretch, buried his head in Jason’s bare shoulder.

“Think you’re ready,” grunted Jason, and Dick whined at the feeling of loss when Jason’s fingers slipped from him with a squelch that had the tips of his ears turning red. Jason sat back, and his eyes roamed over Dick’s torso hungrily. Barely able to bear it, Dick squeezed his eyes shut, flushing even further when Jason stroked his cock.

“Wait for me, Dickie,” murmured Jason. He rummaged once more in one of the jacket pockets, producing a foil packet, tearing it open with his teeth.

“Jacket pockets are the new utility belt, it seems,” mumbled Dick from where his face was still hidden in the folds of smooth, soft leather.

“Shut up,” snorted Jason. Dick laughed high and breathy as he watched Jason roll the condom onto himself through half-lidded eyes. Dick’s hands groped for another packet of lube that had been discarded off to the side of the bed, tearing that open as well.

“Allow me,” he crooned, slicking his palm, and Jason shuffled forward until Dick could stroke his member, slicking him up. The heat Jason emanated and the raw, unconcealed hunger in his eyes had Dick’s mouth drying up, and when he rocked forward into his palm Dick kissed him desperately.

“Need you,” Dick sighed softly, hand falling away, but Jason was quick to respond, draping himself over his lithe, needy body once more. Dick spread his legs wide, quivered when Jason gripped the backs of his thighs, squeezing them once before aligning himself properly in the powerful spread of his legs. Jason pressed a tender kiss to the inside of his knee, and the fleeting touch of his lips had Dick whining, thrusting his hips forward into thin air.

“Breathe,” growled Jason gutturally, and Dick sucked in a rapid breath when he felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against his entrance. Jason rubbed against the pucker, and Dick whined, eyelashes fluttering shut as Jason’s the push became a slide, and then his cockhead was breaching him inexorably.

“ _Jase_ ,” exhaled Dick slowly, and Jason heard his plea, started stroking his neglected member to distract him from the push and slide, nuzzling his cheek and whispering incomprehensible little murmurs of encouragement and reassurance. Dick tensed, breaths shallow as his inner muscles rippled around Jason’s shaft, gasping when Jason licked the shell of his ear.

“Relax for me, Dickie,” he breathed. “You feel so damn wet, so damn perfect –” and then he was kissing him, tongue sliding in passionately. Dick’s head was swimming like he couldn’t get enough oxygen, like he was drowning in Jason but he didn’t care, just kissed back, little puffs of air frantically pushing past his lips. The crick in his neck from holding his head up to meet Jason’s mouth became unbearable, and with a moan Dick dropped his head back onto the sheets. His whole body gave way, exhausted, and in that moment, the tension slid from his body. Jason gasped, felt the give of Dick’s body yielding, no longer fighting the sweet burn of penetration. His shaft slid all the way in a smooth, sinfully velvet-tight glide. At last, Dick felt Jason bottom out, pelvis pushing fully against the apex of his thighs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” ground out Jason, shifting slightly, and a soft, high-pitched cry fell from Dick’s parted lips. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat, visible even in the weak light, and Jason waited, mumbling sweet nothings into Dick’s skin as the older man adjusted to his girth, legs trembling with the strain. Then slowly, gingerly, Dick’s legs flexed as they curled over Jason’s shoulders, heels digging into his back and making his flexibility known. Dick leaned forward, his voice hoarse and raspy.

“ _Move_ ,” he ordered, more command than request, and Jason drew his hips back a few painstaking, agonizing inches, cursing mindlessly at the tight heat of muscles rippling around him. A snap of his hips, and then Dick threw his head back, crying out loudly with a wordless, restrained moan. The pressure of Jason deeply seated inside him had him craving more, craving the feel of Jason against him.

“Oh, god, Jay, Jason –” he babbled nonsensically, and he clung tighter to Jason as all the breath expelled from his lungs with the next thrust. Jason groaned, felt the slick warmth of the channel clenching around him, back bowing forward until Dick was all but bent in half, forced to take each of Jason’s sharp thrusts as his body was roughly shoved further up the bed with each rock of his hips.

“So damn tight,” hissed Jason, eyes clenching shut, a bead of sweat trailing over the bridge of his nose. “Fuck – what you do to me –” he gasped as he slammed in again, the slide easier and sloppier now. Dick moaned at the wet sounds of Jason’s cock pistoning into him and skin slapping against skin, one hand dropping to his cock that was lying neglected on his stomach and the other curling into the bedsheets.

“That’s right – get yourself off,” panted Jason, pressing his forehead to his, gripping Dick’s hips and changing the angle. Dick wailed, Jason’s member sliding sweetly against his prostate in a way that fried all his nerves and left him convulsing. His member was leaking onto the contours of his abs, and Dick’s hand sped up, gasping soundlessly as Jason’s thrusts became faster.

“Jason,” he begged, raw and unashamedly, eyes wet with tears. “Jason, _please_.”

“Come for me, Dickiebird,” growled Jason, and then Dick buried his face into Jason’s shoulder once more, teeth sinking into a patch of skin unmarked with scars, muffling his scream as he came all over his stomach, seed striping his abdomen a pearlescent white. Jason hissed at the sting of pain, gritting his teeth as he slowed his thrusts, feeling the tight channel convulse reflexively around him, caressing his shaft. He realized he couldn’t wait anymore, and with two last hard, solid rocks of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt, a drawn out groan pulled from his mouth as Dick’s orgasm triggered his own. He let himself bathe in the feeling of Dick’s inner muscles milking him, the throbbing heat in his groin finally receding as he collapsed on top of Dick and then rolled to the side, dragging his lover with him.

They lay like that, their heartbeats finally returning to their normal rates, soaking in the warmth and new familiarity of each other’s bodies. Jason pressed a soothing kiss into Dick’s hair. Dick whined softly when Jason pulled out, thighs squeezing together at the feeling of emptiness. Chuckling, Jason tied the condom, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

“You all right?” he murmured, kissing Dick’s cheek, and Dick hummed assent.

“Just sticky,” he whispered, and Jason laughed throatily.

“Was it good for you?” he asked, stroking his hair, and Dick tilted his head up to trap Jason in those guileless baby blues.

“Of course it was,” he responded breathlessly, as if there couldn’t have been any other possible answer. A beautiful grin made Jason’s heart skip a beat once more. Stirring gently, Dick turned his head to the side, and his eye caught the box of unfinished truffles still sitting by the lamp. Reaching out, his fingers managed to grab one despite the way his whole body felt like rubber. Turning to face Jason, he pressed the chocolate to his lips.

Eyes dark but warm, Jason let him press the truffle into his mouth, licked teasingly at the pads of his fingers before they retracted.

“Are we still doing a second round?” he mumbled around the truffle in his mouth, savoring it, and Dick managed a little half-gasp, half-grunt.

“I don’t know if I could manage it right now,” he mumbled, grinning sleepily. “You did a number on me, Jaybird.”

“Heh.” Jason pressed a final kiss to Dick’s temple. “Tomorrow then, if you’re not sore. There’s always next time,” he whispered, and Dick’s face split into a dizzying, breathtaking smile.

“Yeah,” he said softly, closing his eyes. He dimly registered Jason leaning over him and flicking the lights off, bathing the room in darkness. “Always.” The sun would bring aches and stiffness to his legs and thighs, the bite on Jason’s shoulder thrown into sharp relief in conjunction with uncomfortable stickiness and definitely noise complaints. But now? The way Jason threw his arm around him, curled against his back and caged him against his chest –

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and reviews are always appreciated and are what keeps me writing and improving :3  
> Also, I have a  [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/) ! batfam and sins galore, visit at your own risk lol.


End file.
